Nap
by BisoryFlower
Summary: Hanya kisah di suatu siang yang hujan, Hoseok yang mengantuk, dan Taehyung yang hatinya bergemuruh seperti gadis./"Hobie hyung, putri apa yang sangat disukai para sapi?"/"nah, lihat siapa yang tertidur pulas sekarang..."/"teka teki hyung tidak seru! Siapa? Putri Naga!"/ VHOPE / BTS / ONESHOOT/


Nap

Genre : Romance, fluff

Lenght : One Shot

Main Character : Kim Tae Hyung . Jung Ho Seok

* * *

VH

Hanya kisah di suatu siang yang hujan, Hoseok yang mengantuk, dan Taehyung yang hatinya bergemuruh seperti gadis.

VH

* * *

Siang itu hujan deras, sejak dua jam yang lalu dan Taehyung yang malang terjebak di dalam dorm tanpa bisa kemanapun. Miris. Seharusnya ia ikut saat Jungkook mengajaknya pergi ke toko komik siang tadi –jika saja Jimin tidak memberikan tatapan –sebaiknya-kau-tak-ikut-aku-mau-kencan!. Taehyung mendengus. _huh! Apa itu yang kau sebut teman, Park Jimin?!_ Omel Taehyung dalam hati. Sibuk membuat gambar-gambar tak jelas di jendela yang berembun. Kemudian ia memikirkan kembali betapa sialnya ia disini, sedang mati lampu dan ponsel Taehyung mati. Ia juga sendirian, ini hari off mereka. Jangan tanya dimana keberadaan member lain selain Jungkook dan Jimin. Ia tak tahu. Saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya lagi, sudah tak ada orang di dorm. Lagi-lagi, menyebalkan!

Ia harap, siapapun, bisa cepat pulang dan menemaninya atau pemuda berjulukan alien itu bisa menggila kapan saja.

.

Pik pik pik pik pik

.

Suara monoton yang biasa Taehyung dengar saat seseorang memasukkan kode pintu terdengar. Taehyung sontak menoleh kearah lorong pintu utama dorm mereka ketika suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian muncul seseorang. Jung Hoseok.

Mata Taehyung sontak berbinar,

J-Hope tidak di sebut J-Hope tanpa alasan.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

Satu langkah lagi, iya, ah, akhirnya ia sampai di dormnya, senandung Hoseok senang dalam hati sambil memasukkan password pintu dormnya. Pemuda itu memang sudah tak sabar untuk segera masuk ke dormnya dan segera tidur. hari sedang hujan, dan semua orang tahu ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk tidur siang. terlepas dari fakta bahwa ia super lelah karna bermalam di studio selama dua hari. Suga tak membiarkannya pergi dan pelatih tarinya tak membiarkannya pulang tadi malam. Keasikan membuat koreografi baru. Hoseok menikmatinya, tentu saja, tapi tetap ia butuh tidur yang nyaman sekarang.

Atau tidak.

Sampai matanya langsung bertemu dengan tatapan Taehyung yang sedang berjongkok di depan jendela seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. sungguh, sebenarnya membuat Hoseok sedikit merinding.

"apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Taehyung-ah?" tanya Hoseok bingung, berharap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu menjawab atau Hoseok akan benar-benar takut. Curiga Taehyung sebenarnya sedang kesurupan alien karna tetap diam.

Ia memang baru mendapat pesan dari Jimin tadi, kalau di dorm hanya ada Taehyung, sendirian. Ia tak akan heran jika Taehyung sekarang dalam keadaan tak baik, karna dia Sendirian. Iya, Kim Taehyung yang sendirian...

Hoseok memandang ngeri seraya langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mungkin lebih baik sekarang menjauh.

* * *

VH

* * *

Hoseok sudah pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan 'hasrat'nya, juga mencuci muka dan tangan walau airnya sangat dingin karna penghangat air tidak bekerja saat mati lampu. Ia kembali ke kamarnya saat melihat Taehyung sudah duduk bersilang di kasurnya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan beranjak mengganti bajunya.

"hyung, aku lapar..."

"makan kalau begitu." Ujar Hoseok seraya mengenakan kaos tipis nyamannya.

"tidak ada makanan di dorm, ayo cari makan diluar.."

"tapi kemarin ibu Suga hyung mengantarkan kita setumpuk lauk. Di kulkas."

"sudah habis."

"kalau habis, berarti kaulah satu-satunya yang menghabiskannya." Jawab Hoseok asal seraya berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Ia tertawa renyah "jangan bohong." peringatnya pada Taehyung sebelum ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, tepat di sebelah Taehyung yang masih duduk. Hoseok bisa melihat Taehyung menggerutu pelan. menggemaskan.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, Hoseok makin lama memejamkan matanya. kantuknya sudah tak bisa di tahan, kasur yang empuk dan suara hujan di luar sana seolah menjadi kombinasi paling sempurna untuk tidur siang. tapi tidak sampai ia tiba-tiba sadar kalau Taehyung tadi masih ada di sampingnya. Yang mau tak mau membuat Hoseok kembali membuka matanya.

Dan benar Taehyung masih ada di sana. masih duduk di sampingnya dan memandang ke arah jendela kamarnya. Sambil mengigiti kukunya. Kebiasaan yang sangat tak disukai Hoseok pada Taehyung. Terakhir kali Taehyung pernah melukai telunjuknya sendiri karna mengigitinya terus ketika bosan.

Hoseok kemudian menepuk punggung Taehyung. "ya, yaa! Kau bisa melukai telunjukmu lagi." ujar Hoseok dengan suara parau. Oh, ia sungguh mengantuk.

"Hobie hyung, putri apa yang sangat disukai para sapi?" tiba-tiba Taehyung bertanya dengan wajah serius, seolah ia sedang menanyakan rumusan cairan pengepel. Hoseok menghela napas sejenak. Mencoba berpikir, tapi tak bisa. Memang siapa yang bisa menjawab teka-teki bodoh seperti itu saat kau super mengantuk? Yang jelas bukan Hoseok.

"... he... putri tidur...?" jawab Hoseok asal akhirnya. Oh, memang siapa yang peduli dengan sapii? Rutuknya kesal saat Taehyung memberikan tatapan seolah mengatakan –kau-dengar-pertanyaan-nya-atau-tidak?.

"tebak lagi, hyung!"

.

Oh, apa tidur siang dengan tenang saat hujan sudah menjadi hal yang mustahil bagi Hoseok?

.

Pemuda yang ahli menari itu terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Taehyung di posisi baringnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tak tega meninggalkan Taehyung untuk tidur. anak itu terlalu menggemaskan, dan Hoseok sendiri tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian dan berada di posisi Taehyung. Anak tak normal itu. sejak beberapa insiden berlalu, Taehyung sedikitnya berubah menjadi si 'pendiam' yang 'kurang menyebalkan'. Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus disyukurinya atau member lain. tapi agak mengkhawatirkan. Mengerti maksud Hoseok?

Semua orang hanya menginginkan Taehyung yang tak pandai diam dan tak pandai malu.

Dan di lain pihak Hoseok juga ingin tidur.

.

Lalu sepertinya kantuk Hoseok memenangkan segalanya. Setelah pemuda itu menguap lebar satu kali, ia mengangkat satu kakinya kearah Taehyung dan mendorong anak itu hingga ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Taehyung terlihat memberontak, mengatakan sesuatu tentang rambutnya yang baru ia tata tapi Hoseok tak peduli. ia menahan kaki Taehyung dengan satu kakinya yang lain. untuk soal gulat, Taehyung memang tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Hoseok –Hoseok suka dengan fakta itu- seraya ia menarik selimut untuk keduanya sebatas dada.

"hyung, plis aku baru tidur tiga jam yang lalu." Keluh Taehyung "lihat rambutku berantakan karnamu!"

Hoseok terkekeh "hanya kau satu-satunya yang menata rambut saat seharian di rumah..." ujarnya "dan kau tahu, saat kau bosan tidur adalah satu-satunya cara..."

Taehyung kembali mencoba untuk bangkit, tapi Hoseok kembali menahannya. "aku ingin pergi! aku pergi! jadi hyung tidurlah dengan nyenyak, huh?" ujar Taehyung dengan nada suara yang dinaikkan. Ia makin bergerak dengan brutal, namun satu lagi gerakan Hoseok membuat Taehyung terdiam.

Hoseok memeluknya, beserta selimut hingga membuat Taehyung terperangkap seperti kimbab. Dan wajah keduanya sangat dekat, dengan mata yang saling tertaut.

"dingin..."

.

Selesai.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

Taehyung merutuk. Tak tahu Hoseok bisa menjadi segila ini. ah, ia tahu semua membernya tak ada yang waras.. tapi... tapi... Hoseok pernah memeluknya, tapi tak pernah sehangat ini. _bodoh Kim Taehyung tak lihat kau di bungkus dengan selimut seperti ini?!_ batin Taehyung kesal karna kebodohannya sendiri. remaja itu menggeleng, iya, iya, tentu saja karna selimut... ia tentu sa..

Tapi apa baru ini Taehyung tahu hembusan napas Hoseok selembut ini? kenapa rasanya menggelikan, tapi Taehyung juga bukannya tak suka tapi ini membuatnya sesak dan _oh Jung Hoseok bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?!_

"hyung."

"hm?"

"hyung tahu...? dengan posisi ini hyung bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung?" tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya, sontak membuat Hoseok tertawa keras. Tertawa tepat di depan wajah Taehyung dan remaja itu sempat berpikir apa apartemen mereka kebocoran di saat seperti ini.

Taehyung tarik kata-katanya tadi tentang kehangatan dan jantungnya yang berdebar.

"hahahaaa! Maafkan aku Taehyung-ah, tapi kau terlalu menggemaskan!" ujar Hoseok kelewat riang. Membuat Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat Hoseok mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"dan hyung sepertinya terlalu mengantuk..."

Hoseok terkekeh "seperti yang kau lihat, haha" ujar pemuda itu seraya menutup matanya perlahan tanpa melepaskan Taehyung dari dekapannya. Membuat di korban hampir menyerah dari hidupnya. ia tak bisa bernapas! Dan melihat wajah tenang Hoseok setenang ini membuatnya makin kesal. apa hanya ia yang merasakan dadanya berdebar di posisi seperti ini...?

Apa hanya Taehyung yang merasakannya?

Hoseok tidak?

.

.

Itu bukan hal yang bagus.

.

Taehyung menghela napasnya, matanya kini mulai terbiasa menatap wajah tenang Hoseok –bahkan ia tak bisa berhenti menatap, entah kenapa-. Wajah Hoseok terlihat tampan, menawan, dan membuat ia teringat semua kenangan yang telah keduanya buat. Bersama.

Mereka berdua bukan teman yang baru bertemu kemarin. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar dan mudah. Dan Hoseok selalu bersamanya di saat yang lama dan berat itu. tentu bersama member Bangtan yang lain, tapi Hoseok berbeda. Apa ia bisa bilang... bahwa Hoseoklah orang yang paling membuatnya merasa nyaman saat bersama? Ya, karna Hoseok seperti punya antena tak terlihat seperti Taehyung yang membuat Taehyung tak perlu banyak bicara karna hyung nya itu bisa langsung mengerti. karna sebenarnya Taehyung bukanlah orang yang suka banyak bicara, tapi ia suka saat membuat orang lain senang dan tertawa bersamanya. Membuat orang tertawa atas kelakuannya memang melelahkan, kadang memuakkan, tapi Hoseok diam-diam selalu ada, disadari atau tidak ia sadari, hyungnya itu akan tersenyum bodoh dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah bekerja keras.

Taehyung harusnya bersyukur, bukannya mengganggu hyungnya yang kini sudah super sibuk. Sejak kemarin Hoseok terus berada di kantor. Ia sudah menjadi tim koreografi sekarang, dan Rap Mon kadang meminta bantuannya dalam mengkomposisi lagu. Pasti melelahkan, tapi Taehyung malah tak ingin Hoseok tertidur. Ia ingin ditemani dan... ia rindu Hoseok.

Tangan itu perlahan mengentuh pipi dan rahang Hoseok dengan pelan, dan lembut. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu tak bermaksud apa-apa, tangannya itu hanya ingin menyentuh wajah yang terdapat guratan lelah disana. Kemudian menggerakkan jarinya dengan pelan, mengelusnya lembut. Menghantarkan perasaan Taehyung yang berdebar. Rasa rindu dan terima kasih.

"... terima kasih untuk semuanya, Hoseok hyung..." bisiknya pelan. sambil tersenyum. "aku sayang hyung..." Taehyung terkekeh lagi dengan ekspresi bodoh dan pipi yang memerah. Ia harap Hoseok memang benar-benar sudah tidur –ah, pasti memang sudah tidur karna beberapa menit pemuda yang lebih tua itu tetap tak bergeming.

Sampai situ Taehyung menghela napasnya lega. Biarkan saja ini menjadi rahasianya sendiri bersama Tuhan dan, oh beberapa orang yang tengah membaca narasi panjangnya sedari tadi.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian Hoseok terbangun karna suara pintu utama yang terbuka beserta suara Jimin dan Jungkook. Ah, mereka sudah pulang, dan Hoseok menyadari hari sudah menjelang malam. Langit terlihat berwarna oranye dari jendela kamarnya yang berada dekat dengan kasurnya. Pemuda itu mereganggakan tubuhnya, tidur siangnya barusan sangatlah baik dan ia bisa merasakan energinya telah kembali. Dan... ah, mengingatkannya pada Taehyung.

Yang tak perlu Hoseok cari jauh-jauh saat ia memikirkan bocah nakal yang terus menganggunya tidur siang itu, kini tengah tertidur tepat di sampingnya. Tertidur sangat pulas, Hoseok tertawa tanpa suara saat melihat wajah polos itu dan reflek mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan dua tangan di sisi kepala Taehyung.

"nah, lihat siapa yang tertidur pulas sekarang..." gumam Hoseok seraya mengelap liur di sudut pipi Taehyung dengan selimutnya. Dan beberapa menit hanya Hoseok habiskan dengan menatap Taehyung dengan posisi seperti itu. entah kenapa, wajah Taehyung menggemaskan dan Hoseok seperti kecanduan melihat wajah itu seraya memikirkan sesuatu.

"hei babo" panggil Hoseok dengan suara pelan "terima kasih karna kau aku bahkan bermimpi indah saat tidur siang tadi..." pemuda itu kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya laki, menghadiahi si bocah nakal dengan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi kanannya.

"aku juga menyayangimu..."

.

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

Epilog

.

"hyung! Putri apa yang sangat disukai para sapi?"

"teka teki itu lagi?"

"he? Memang aku sudah pernah memberikan pertanyaan ini padamu sebelumnya?"

"sudah."

"lalu jawabannya?"

"..."

"hahahaaa! Kau bahkan tak bisa menjawab teka teki semudah itu!"

"tentu saja aku sudah tahu jawabannya, aku tak sebodoh itu!"

"lalu~?"

"jawabannya Moo-Lan, kan? aku tahu!"

"whooaaaa~"

"giliranku. Putri apa yang disukai Jung Hoseok?"

"... tak tahu!"

"ayolaah Kim Taehyung~"

"teka teki hyung tidak seru! Siapa? Putri Naga?!"

"bukan, bukan"

"lalu?"

"ehm... kau."

.

.

.

END

.

anyeong haseyo!

I'm newbie here and this is my very first VHope fanfiction omg ;_;

thank you very much for reading till the end and let me know your opinion 'bout this fict~!


End file.
